Croatia
'Basics' 'Operators' Croatia has three network operators: *'Hrvatski Telekom' (owned by Deutsche Telekom) *'A1 '''Croatia (owned by Telekom Austria) *'Tele2''' (sold by the Swedish Tele2 to the United Group in 2019.) Hrvatski Telecom (fomerly T-Mobile) is market leader with the widest coverage. They are followed by A1 which is holding P3 certificate in 2019. and finally Tele2 which has smaller network coverage but free roaming on Hrvatski Telekom in rural area. There is two MVNOs, Bonbon on Hrvatski Telekom and Tomato on A1. 2G on Hrvatski Telekom and A1 is on 900MHz and Tele2 on 1800 MHz, 3G on 900MHz and 2100 MHz all three providers. 4G/LTE is available from 2012., and bands are 1, 3, 7 and 20 with carrier aggregation available on all three providers. Tele2 is using only bands 1 and 3 for now, with plans All three network operators offer Tourist SIMs for visitors. These offers are often available for the summer season only, but turn up very similar every summer. The prices for top-ups are without a 10% 'network access fee'. This fee has been charged on all top-ups until 2019. 'Availability and recharges' SIM cards are widely available, at news stands, post offices, service stations, supermarkets and the operator's stores without registration. On same places and additionally ATMs you can purchase top-ups, which are printed on a POS slip and provide you with typically 14 digit code and top up instructions. In order to purchase top-up you need to state the operator and amount. Typically, you can pay with cash or credit cards. If you'd like to electronically top up your prepaid card, you can do that on your operator's website, foreign cards are also accepted. Providers are often giving bonus via additional credit or minutes/SMS/data. You can also top-up via providers mobile applications. Croatia is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Croatian providers implement the principle without restrictions. Only unlimited packages are capped. For specifics about the new regulation check European Union chapter and every provider below. 'Hrvatski Telekom (Simpa)' Hrvatski Telekom (formerly T-Mobile) is the market leader in the country with the widest coverage. Coverage map (switch between 2G/3G/4G by clicking on "Pokrivenost"). 4G/LTE is available for all prepaid plans with speeds capped to 75 Mbit/s. Availability Hrvatski Telekom now channels all prepaid voice and data SIM cards through their brand Simpa. SIM cards are available at post offices (Hrvatska Posta), service stations (INA, Tifon, Petrol, Lukoil, Crodux), kiosks (Tisak, iNovine) and T-Centers (locator) (you need to choose region, and all centers are located on Google Maps). SIMs are coming in standard 3-in-1 costing 20 HRK, with 20 HRK on SIM card. If you register here to any address, even foreign, you will receive another 20 kn on your account. Top ups of 30, 40, 60, 100 and 200 kn are available in many shops or online with 10% bonus. To check your balance use code *100#, send empty SMS to 13230 or send A to 13636, followed by 3 "Provjera stanja računa" Data feature packages Data default rate is 0.99 per MB. They have the following plans for data: * Unlimited data: 1 GB at speeds up to 4G, afterwards throttled to 64 kbps, but for now not enforced. To activate text 'INTERNET #' while # stands for the plan size DAN, S, M, L or XL to 13636. To deactivate 30-day plans text 'D' to 13636. Furthermore, they have the following new combo base plans, all having 0.29 kn call connection fee: * EEA (EU + ISL, NOR, LIE) data cap to 1 GB for TJEDNI and 4 GB for L plan. Other plans do not lower the cap in EEA roaming. ** Additional minutes and data is available until 15.1.2020. To activate text code to 13636. All packages reactivate after expiry if you have enough balance, with rollover of remaining resources. For additional data they offer 1 GB at 14 kn, available after activating any package. 'Data-only SIM' "Mobile Net Starter Pack" is a data-only SIM sold under its own brand and costs 20 kn with 20 kn credit valid for 30 days. Internet is a default 1 kn per MB. To activate text A to 13636 and choose the Mobile Net option. A starter pack with a 3G USB dongle (Huawei E3131) for 199 kn or a 4G dongle (Huawei E3372) for 448 kn is available, each with 20 kn credit. You can load the following top-ups, that give a rate calculated by MB, valid for next 30 days: * top-up 27.50 kn or more: 0.50 kn per MB * top-up 55 kn or more: 0.10 kn per MB * top-up 110 kn or more: 0.08 kn per MB * top-up 220 kn or more: 0.05 kn per MB Internet Dan, S, M, L or XL (see above) options can be added to Mobile Net too. 'Tourist SIM' Their offer for visitors is called "Visiting Croatia ": For 85 kn it includes unlimited data in Croatia in up to 4G/LTE for 7 days and 5 kn credit. Speed is capped at 75 Mbit/s and real unlimited, an EU roaming cap of 2.883 GB applies. These add-ons are available: * another 7 days of unlimited internet: 80 kn. To activate text 'FLAT' to 13636 * or the Internet Dan, Tjedan, S, M, L or XL given at the prices above. * Addon "Pričam" 45 minutes for calls to all Croatian networks EU roaming EU roaming principles of roam like home at domestic prices apply to all prepaid offers, but EU FUP rules cap large packages without surcharges. 'More info' *Tethering is allowed *APN: internet.ht.hr *Website of Telekom in Croatian: http://www.hrvatskitelekom.hr *Website of Simpa in Croatian: http://www.simpa.hr 'A1 '''Croatia' (formerly: '''VIP) A1 Croatia was rebranded from VIP 2018. and is the 2nd largest provider in Croatia and current holder of P3 certificate. Coverage is on par with Hrvatski Telekom, capped at 75 Mbit/s for prepaid. Availability A1 sim cards are available for 20 kn with 20 kn credit, with 3-in-1 sizes cut. SIM cards are available at post offices (Hrvatska Posta), service stations (INA, Tifon, Petrol, Lukoil, Crodux), kiosks (Tisak, iNovine) and their shops (locator), vouchers can be bought for 15, 30, 60, 90, 120 and 240 kn. If topup is made with Maestro or Mastercard, there is additional bonus of 20% of total topup value. A1 also gives out heavy data bonuses for top-ups: 150 MB for 15 kn, 300 MB for 30 kn, 600 MB for 60 kn, 900 MB for 90 kn, 1.2 GB for 120 kn and 2.4 GB for 240 kn top-ups. Check balance with *101# code, and remaining package *102*1#. 'Data feature packages' Data outside of packages is 1 MB for 0.69 kn. A1 now offers three base plans for 30 days with resources rollover : * A1 Cool: 2 GB + 500 mins/SMS: 55 kn * A1 Chill: 5 GB + 1000 mins/SMS: 85 kn * A1 Zen: 7 GB + 1000 mins/SMS: 105 kn To select one of these plans, type 'A' to 13170 and choose Cool, Chill or Zen. For more data you can add these packages to the plans: For activation text code to 13170. Every Option lasts for 30 days. Additional offers: * 5 GB at 20 kn for Facebook Messenger, Snapchat and WhatsApp for 30 days. Activation: text 'CHAT' to 13270 * Weekend option at 15kn with unlimited internet from Friday at 17h, only available from mobile application *20 GB high speed volume for 7 days at 60 kn. Activation: text 'TJEDNA' to 13270 *30 GB high speed volume for 7 days at 110 kn. Activation: text '30GB' to 13270 'Data-only SIM' A1 also offers a data- and text-only plan without voice, they now call A1 internet na bonove. Base rate is 1 kn per MB. You can change any regular SIM to A1 intenet na bonove by going to your Moj A1 personal account, using the Moj A1 app and choose Promjena tarife or by sending SMS with the letter B to 13213. Default rate on is 1 kn per MB and you can add by the same ways these options: To activate text letter A to 13213 and choose option. Note, there is no international roaming on these Broadband plans available. A1 Dnevni Internet na bonove is a separate plan that is only available through a special starter pack and sold for 85 kn with 100 kn of credit preloaded. You can't change to or from other tariff plans. It has one single daily-based rate: You'll get 1024 MB (1 GB) for 10 kn within 24 hours in high speed, before speed will be throttled to 64 kbps. Speed will be reset after 24 hours. 'Tourist Offer' A1 has introduced a Tourist SIM in triple-size mini/micro/nano. For 10.5 € (80 kn), you will get a starter pack with 7 days of "unlimited" 4G data and 100 units (min or SMS) included. It automatically activates when you first log on the internet. For more volume you have two different choices: * "unlimited" data day pack for 24 hours: 15 kn, activation: text 'DAILY' to 13220. * "unlimited" data + 100 dom mins/SMS week pack for 7 days: 75 kn, activation: text 'WEEKLY' to 13220. Note that "unlimited" means 20 GB for a week or 5 GB for a day in high speed up to 4G/LTE, before speed is throttled to 64 kbps. To check data balance, text '?' to 13220. The starter packs, as well as the daily and weekly packs auto-renew. To stop auto-renew, text 'D' to 13200. Top-up is like regular A1 SIM cards, but plans can't be changed. EU roaming A1 applies Roam like home rules to all its prepaid plans, but caps all allowances according to EU FUP rules. Broadband plans seem to be excluded from roaming. 'More info' *Tethering is allowed *APN: internet * Website in Croatian: https://www.a1.hr 'Tele2' Tele2 is the 3rd provider in Croatia. They started 4G/LTE in 2016 already covering 90% and open to all prepaid plans. In cities coverage is similar to HT and A1, in rural areas (highways outside cities and unpopulated areas) Tele2 is automatically roaming on Hrvatski Telekom, without additional surcharges. In 2020 Tele2 was sold to the United Group. So a brand change is likely to be ahead. 'Availability' Their starter pack called Start Pack is available at Tele2 stores (locator), post offices (Hrvatska Posta), service stations (INA, Tifon, Petrol, Lukoil, Crodux), kiosks (Tisak, iNovine) for 20 kn or SIM card for 3kn with 1kn credit and 200MB. They have discontinued all previous prepaid plans and only offer their new Slagalica (Puzzle) combo plan with domestic minutes, SMS and a data alowance. Topup among other channels is available online with 22% credit that can be used for connection call fee, or bonus data. Smallest topup 16.50 is available only online. Check balance with *150# code or sending SMS "STANJE" to 13880. 'Data feature packages' These monthly combo packs can be booked on Slagalica plans: For activation type code to 13888. It will be renewed automatically every month. To stop text 'STOP' to 13880, to check consumption or validity 'STANJE' to 13880. Data overuse is 0.50 kn per MB. 'Data-only SIM' Starter pack for data- and SMS-only SIM is called Mobilni Internet na Bonove and sold for 10 kn in Tele2 stores, post offices, paper shops, gas stations, super markets etc. It contains 50 MB for a start. Internet outside of package or overuse is charged at 1 kn per MB'. '''These promoted packages can be booked: * 4 GB for a month: 49 kn - activation: 4GB to 13888 * 10 GB for a month: 99 kn - activation: 10GB to 13888 * unlimited for a month: 199 kn - activation: BezbrojGB to 13888 Every option lasts for 30 days and with allowed 4G/LTE. These data-only tariffs are for Croatia only and don't work in roaming. 'Tourist SIM: "Cheapest Surf & Call" The best starting package for tourists coming to Croatia and wanting to use the benefits of Tele2. The 2019 version of their tourist SIM is called "Cheapest Surf & Call" and sold for 59 kn. It contains: 10 GB of data, 200 minutes of voice calls with 0.39 kn call connection fee for 30 days (calls to landline networks in 16 European countries for only 0.24 EUR/min), free calls to all networks in Croatia and 10 kn credit. The same regular data packages mentioned above (at 'data feature packages') can be added. Overuse rate is 0.25 kn per 100 kB. There is also data-only tourist pack with 20GB capped at 75 Mbit/s for 14 days for 80kn. '''EU roaming Roam like at home in the EU is implemented on all call and data plans. Only the "unlimited" plans are capped in roaming at 7 GB with an excess fee of 0.07 kn per MB and the data-only and Tourist SIMs are excluded. 'More info' *APN: internet.tele2.hr *Website in Croatian: http://www.tele2.hr 'bonbon' Bonbon is a MVNO on the Hrvatski Telekom network (see above). 4G/LTE is open for all plans, capped at 75 Mbit/s. Coveage is same as Hrvatski Telekom, and all services regarding MVNO is available at Hrvatski Telekom's stores. Availability Their starter pack is available in their shops (locator) and many kiosks throughout the country. Vouchers are available online and at many places for 15, 30, 60, 90 and 180 kn. For credit check, use USSD code *100#. Loaded credit stays valid for 90 days after the last top-up. A 180 kn recharge will give 365 days of validity. Starter pack BonBon na bonove is sold for 20 kn with the same credit for voice, text and data. Default data rate is 0.88 kn per MB. Activation is immediate without registration or waiting period. 'Data feature packages' They have the following weekly and monthly data packages which can be optionally extended by text and voice packs: * unlimited Deezer streaming + 1 GB per month: +35 kn (not in roaming), with activated package "Velika kombinacija" or "Jako velika kombinacija" +25kn * HBOGo + 2 GB per month: +45 kn (not in roaming), with activated package "Velika kombinacija" or "Jako velika kombinacija" +35kn Activate by texting "hocu" to 13977 and deactivate by texting "necu" to 13977, by USSD code *121# or by app. All packages auto-renew, if not stopped. In the case of renewal all unused allowances will roll over to the next week or month. You can start any new package before the previous has been expired when it's already been used up. But be careful, as any unused allowance will be lost at the restart. For data balance check, use *121# then option 3 or send 'stanje' to 13977 Data-only SIM BonBon Internet Sim kartica is sold for 10 kn with SMS and data only, aimed at tablets and modems. You can then either add: * 300 MB until midnight/3am: 3 kn * 5 GB until midnight/3am: 10 kn * 7 GB monthly package with roll-over to the next month, if package is renewed: 60 kn To activate packages text 'hocu' to 13977. The selected package will auto-renew after expiry between midnight and 4am, if you have enough balance. To stop, text 'necu' to the same number. Activation and deactivation can also be done by USSD code *121# or through mobile app. Default data rate on this SIM card is 0.88 kn per MB, if you haven't booked a package. EU roaming Roam like at home in the EU/EEA is implemented on all call and data plans. From 2018 a FUP policy has been enforced for data. They only give a certain share of the domestic package without surcharges for roaming in the EU This max. volume is indicated as 'EU cap' in the table. Any use abroad beyond this FUP quota will be surcharged at low 0.04 kn per MB instead as long as you still have unused domestic data and at high 1.85 kn/MB when all domestic data allowance has been depleted. More info *Tethering is allowed *APN: internet.ht.hr *Website in English: https://www.bonbon.hr/welcome-to-croatia *Extended website in Croatian: https://www.bonbon.hr/ *Arnaud Feld has a guide on how to activate mobile 4G/LTE with BonBon in Croatia with screenshots of the Croatian text messages. *Text "jezik" to 13977 to change language to english. 'Tomato' Tomato is a MVNO on the A1network. For coverage see A1(above). Prepaid is capped at 75 Mbit/s. Availabilty Their SIM card can be found at their shops (locator), gas stations, post offices, kiosks and supermarkets. Topups are sold for 25, 60, 120 and 240 kn. If you topup online with Maestro or Mastercard, there is additional bonus of 20% of total topup value, among data bonus for 25 kn gives 250 MB bonus, 60 kn 600 MB, 120 kn 1.2 GB and 240 kn 2.4 GB. Data feature plans Their default tariff is 0.49 kn per MB. You can add one of their monthly packages where a unit can be used as one minute of domestic voice, one domestic SMS or 1 MB of data up to 4G/LTE: Activation is by text to 13435. The packages will be activated again after 30 days, if the account has enough credit. To stop text 'NE' to 13435. Check balances by *113*01#. Each plan has two variants: Basic Plan on which you are deducted a connection fee of 0.29 kn for each connected call, and Plus (20 kn more expensive to activate) which does not additionally charge a call connection fee. As 20 kn is roughly equivalent to 69 call connection fees, unless you plan to call a lot, it's better option to activate a higher Basic Plan for the same price. But keep in mind, this way you would need some extra balance in order to be able to call. You can add a 500 units add-on to any plan for 15 kn by texting '500' to 13435 or 1500 units for 35kn by texting "1500" to 13435. You can also reactivate any plan even before 30 days pass from previous activation, but in this case you lose any existing units from previous one. There is also Flat option for 5 days for 50kn, text "FLAT" to 13435 . 'More info' *in EU roaming: roam like at home applies *APN: tomato *Website in Croatian: http://www.tomato.com.hr Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Europe Category:Tele2 Category:6/19 Category:A1